Déboire amoureux
by GredW
Summary: FICLET GEN écrite pour AnnaOz, dans le cadre de l'opération écrirepouraider 2008. Dale Cooper retrouve Andy Brennan et ce dernier n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme.


**Titre :** Déboire amoureux  
**Personnages :** Dale Cooper et Andy Brennan  
**Rating : **G  
**Disclaimer :** Tout à David Lynch et aux autres  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour AnnaOz, dans le cadre d'écrirepouraider, l'année dernière. Elle voulait une fic où Dale Cooper se retrouverait confronté aux déboires amoureux d'un personnage masculin de mon choix (entre Andy, Benjamin Horne ou Pete Martell). J'ai préféré écrire sur Andy car j'adore ce personnage.

* * *

L'agent Dale Cooper fronça les sourcils en voyant la voiture sur un parking, à l'extérieur de ce qui semblait être un bar miteux. Il ne prit que quelques secondes pour s'arrêter et confirmer ses soupçons.

Son entrée dans l'établissement provoqua de la curiosité auprès des rares clients du bar. Ils le scrutèrent puis retournèrent bien rapidement à leurs consommations. Ils étaient là pour boire seuls, tranquilles. Ils ne cherchaient pas la bagarre.

Il le repéra vite, isolé à une table vers le fond de la salle. Cooper parcourut la distance qui les séparait de quelques longues enjambées, son regard concentré sur son nouvel ami.

Il avait soupçonné que l'adjoint Brennan vienne s'enterrer dans un lieu pareil, en voyant l'expression de son visage après sa conversation avec Lucy. Il fit une grimace quand Andy leva la tête vers lui et qu'il nota son regard embrumé par l'alcool. Soupirant, il s'assit face à l'autre homme.

Quand l'adjoint fit mine de lever son verre pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, l'agent du FBI le lui prit des mains.

« Je pense que ça suffit. Vous avez assez bu. »

Andy se rebiffa. D'un coup, il se leva, essayant de crier à l'autre homme de le laisser tranquille mais il ne réussit pas à rester debout longtemps et tangua. Il dut se rasseoir brusquement, faisant reculer sa chaise de quelques centimètres.

« Doucement mon ami… Allons, allons, calmez-vous ! Nous allons sortir d'ici et je vais vous raccompagner chez vous. »

Andy secoua la tête négativement, montrant par là sa désapprobation cependant Dale n'en prit pas compte. Il se dirigea vers le barman et régla les consommations.

La sortie du bar fut difficile. Brennan, s'il n'avait pas retrouvé sa voix, faisait exprès de traîner la patte. Heureusement, l'employé du bar, dans sa grande mansuétude –et avec l'aide d'un beau billet de vingt dollars- l'avait aidé à l'emmener jusqu'à sa voiture. Avant d'y entrer, Cooper sortit son magnéto et déclara dans l'appareil d'un ton morne : « Diane, je vais t'envoyer une facture, fais-la passer comme un frais de service ! »

Ils n'avaient fait que quelques mètres en voiture, lorsque Andy commença à s'agiter.

« J'vais vomir… »

Cooper leva les yeux au ciel et se gara sur le bas-côté. Brennan, le plus vite possible, sortit de la voiture. Il chuta même dans sa précipitation.

L'agent du FBI le rejoignit alors qu'il terminait de régurgiter, allongé à même le sol. Dale l'aida à se relever et lui tendit un mouchoir. L'officier local l'accepta, toujours muet. Il semblait honteux et malheureux. Dale eut envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir ainsi mais il ne put que tapoter son bras, en hochant la tête. Ils s'adossèrent tous les deux contre la voiture, silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudainement, l'adjoint commença à sangloter bruyamment. Ses pleurs furent tels qu'il dut s'agenouiller, hoquetant furieusement. L'autre homme, après un moment de panique, se mit à son niveau et posa une main maladroite, mais qui se voulait tout de même apaisante, sur son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'j'vais faire ?!? Qu'est-ce qu'j'dois faire ? J'sais plus… J'sais plus… »

Dale allait répondre mais il referma la bouche. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il ne connaissait pas la bonne réponse. S'il avait été dans sa situation, ne paniquerait-il pas lui aussi ? Alors, il se permit de faire la seule chose qui pourrait aider celui qu'il considérait comme un ami ; s'asseyant convenablement, il entoura le corps de l'autre homme de ses bras. Andy, pleurnichant toujours, se pencha sur ses genoux et s'installa dans son étreinte.

Les minutes passaient et l'officier ne paraissait pas se calmer. Dale Cooper leva la tête. Il observa les étoiles. À Washington, il avait si peu l'occasion de les voir. Il s'appuya correctement contre l'habitacle et sourit.

Andy pouvait prendre son temps pour se remettre, il pouvait pleurer de tout son saoul.

Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait : le parfum des sapins et une belle nuit étoilée.


End file.
